(1) Field
The present disclosure relates to a backlight unit, a fabrication method thereof, and a display device including the same.
(2) Description of the Related Art
In general, a display device includes a display panel, which is configured to display an image using light, and a backlight unit, which is configured to generate the light and provide the light to the display panel. The display panel includes a first substrate with a plurality of pixels, a second substrate provided to face the first substrate, and an image display layer between the first and second substrates. An edge-type backlight unit, which is provided to face a side surface of the display device, is one type of backlight units.
Transmittance of the light provided from the backlight unit to the display panel is controlled by the image display layer, which is driven by the pixels, and the transmittance of the light is exploited to display an image. A liquid crystal layer, an electrowetting layer, or an electrophoresis layer may be used as the image display layer.
The edge-type backlight unit includes a light source for generating light, a light guide plate, which is used to guide the light provided from the light source toward the display panel and/or in an upward direction, and an optical sheet, which is provided between the light guide plate and the display panel and is used to condense the light transmitting from the light guide plate to the display panel or in the upward direction.